Vamps Join the Animal Kingdom
by A Dark Secret
Summary: Kaname asked Zero to come over the other day because he had to talk to him, only it turns out the water or something in all the night class boy's dorms was contaminated. Now they all have ears and tails and have been quarantined to the moon dorms. yaoi
1. Day 1

AN: okay, the set up is, Kaname asked Zero to come over yesterday because he had to talk to him, only it turns out the water or something in all the night class boy's dorms was contaminated. Now they all have ears and tails and have been quarantined to the moon dorms until a cure is made. Ruka and Rima are sharing Zero's room in the chairman's building, and Seiren will be rooming with Yuuki.

-x-

**Day 1 in the Animal Kingdom**

"Damn vampires water pollution." Zero grumbled as he was escorted to the moon dorms by Yuuki.  
>"Oh, cheer up, Zero. Having ears and a tail can't be that bad." Yuuki said. She saw a twitch under his black woollen hat and one of his pant legs move in irritation.<br>"Damn pureblood, inviting me over there in the first place." Zero continued. Seeing that Zero wasn't very enthusiastic about his new neko appearance, Yuuki tried another angle.  
>"Well at least you don't have to go to school and you've been relieved of prefect duties." Zero turned to glare at her.<br>"Yay, no dealing with vampires at switch-overs and all night. Now I get to live with them _24/7_!" he yelled. Yuuki sighed and gave up. She could sense the negative aura around Zero as they approached the gates to the moon dorms. The old man stood up and opened it for them and they went inside. Yuuki pushed open the large door, Zero following behind her, a miserable scowl still in place. Yuuki didn't manage to hold back a smirk when she saw what was waiting for them inside. The night class boys were gathered in the common room, sitting on the couches. She knew they'd all changed similarly to Zero, but she hadn't seen the rest of them yet. Kain had small rounded black ears and the black and white striped tail of a skunk. _Lovely_, she and Zero thought sarcastically, resisting raising an eyebrow. Takuma was adorned with large pink ears and a skinny pink mouse tail. _Cute_, she thought. Shiki had rounded white ears and a slender striped white tiger tail. _Cool_. Kaname had pointed dark brown ears and a shaggy wolf/dog tail. _Suits him_. But the oddest sight that met them, was Aido with floppy white bunny ears and a puff ball tail. As soon as they entered, everyone looked over at them. Kaname stood up and walked over to them with an uncharacteristic grin on his face, his tail wagging behind him near the floor.

"Yuuki!" he said, wrapping his arms around her. Yuuki giggled as the doggy vampire hugged her, wrapping her arms around him as she patted him on the head. Kaname froze before removing himself from her, clearing his throat and composing himself.  
>"I see you brought Zero." He said, nodding towards the silver-haired prefect. Yuuki nodded and went over to Zero, wrapping her arms around him. Zero let out a quiet sigh as Yuuki pulled his hat off, revealing his grey ears.<br>"Isn't he cute?" Yuuki asked, still hugging Zero tightly as she watched for Kaname's reaction. She was distracted by the brunette's tail wagging when she was suddenly thrown off by Zero. She stumbled, almost falling before Kaname caught her. They looked at each other, smiling.  
>"Regardless of his change in appearance, it seems the Zero Kiryuu we all know and love hasn't changed a bit." Kaname smirked at her. Zero didn't react, but there were some guffaws from the other night class boys, particularly Aido.<p>

"Well, I better go. Chairman asked me to help the night class girls get settled." Yuuki said, reluctantly breaking off from Kaname. Oh well, she'd get to see them all later, though not to their knowledge. Kaname had sad puppy eyes as she turned around, waving to them all before leaving. The atmosphere was instantly more tense now that Zero was there alone with a bunch of vampires.  
>"Alright, lets see your tail." Kaname said, crossing his arms. Zero sighed, rolling his eyes as he pulled his tail out. It was covered in sleek grey fur, matching his touchably soft ears.<br>"Cute." Kaname said, smiling. Zero blushed but didn't get a chance to retort as Kaname turned around, motioning with his hand for Zero to follow.  
>"Come. Your sleeping in my room." Kaname said. Zero now noticed that Kaname was barefoot and was actually wearing grey pyjama pants and a simple black t-shirt instead of his usual uniform or formal wear. It was relaxing to see Kaname so at home and Zero actually found himself smiling as he followed the pureblood to his room.<p>

"And so the relationship between dog and cat begins." Kain said quietly, smirking as they left. As soon as the other two were out of sight, Aidou got up and started doing cartwheels and somersaulting around the room. He'd barely been able to hold himself in, but now he could let it out. Kain face palmed as he watched his goofy cousin bounce around the room.  
>"I can't believe I'm stuck rooming with you while you're like this." He said.<br>"Well, Kain, if he becomes too annoying you can probably spray him." Shiki pointed out.  
>"No thanks." Kain said, preferring <em>not<em> to shoot strange things out his arse, though he was glad he was a skunk and not a spider, as cool as that may seem to some people.  
>"Hey, you know how we're all mammals?" Takuma asked. Kain and Shiki nodded lazily.<br>"Do you think there's a chance one of us could have turned into a dolphin? They're mammals right?" Takuma asked. Kain shrugged.  
>"I don't know. You could probably ask Aido, but he seems a bit distracted right now." He said. Takuma nodded, still wondering what one of them may look like as part dolphin.<br>"You don't suppose we'll turn into furries do you? Growing fur all over out bodies?" Shiki queried, propping his chin on his hand.  
>"I hope not. That'd be pretty weird." Kain said. Suddenly there was a loud bang as Aido bumped into one of the walls. Takuma squeaked, scurrying under the coffee table to hide.<br>"It's okay, Taku. It was just Aido." Shiki said. Takuma poked his head out and looked up at Shiki.  
>"Sorry, this is wreaking havoc on my brain and behaviour." He said, crawling back out from under the table.<br>"Yeah." Shiki agreed, "I just hope we don't have to separate the herbivores from the rest of us so we don't end up eating each other." He said sadly. Takuma nodded.  
>"Well, I'm going to bed. Are you coming, Takuma?" Shiki asked, yawning as he stood up.<br>"Yeah. Goodnight, Kain. Good luck with Aido." Takuma said.  
>"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Kain replied, also getting up to go to his own room.<br>"Goodnight, Aido." They all said, not expecting him to respond, and not disappointed.

-x-

So, what'd you think? Also, let me know if you think they should become furries or not. Also also, let me know if this should have an mpreg. I might just do it near the end as an epilogue or something, but it probably won't be the main focus of the story.


	2. Day 2

AN: I forgot to mention, this'll prolly contain shota. They're gonna get younger at least. I think if I do an mpreg I'll do it as a sequel or something, but I'm going to wait for more opinions before deciding whether or not to do furries, but there's still a while before that would even happen anyways. -x- Day 2 in the Animal Kingdom

Kaname rolled over, getting restless as hi body started waking up. Reluctantly he opened his eyes, stretching and yawning as he slowly woke up. He felt something shift near his feet and looked down. Zero was curled up nicely at the foot of the bed, still sleeping. He'd dragged the blanket over from the couch where he'd been sleeping last night and was now curled up with it, his tail leaving a crease. Kaname smirked and sat up, taking one last look at the sleeping boy before going to look for food. As he entered the hallway he was greeted by Kain who was also on his way to the kitchen. They went downstairs quietly, rubbing the sleep from their eyes and yawning. When they reached the common room they saw Aido passed out on one of the couches, his hand covering his eyes as he snored, drooling on his other arms which he was using as a pillow. Kain shook his head, too tired to deal with this right now. The two hungry vampires continued to the kitchen, Kain opening the fridge to look for something easy to make. Part of their quarantine was that all the staff had left and they had to fend for themselves, though they were assured that they would be brought groceries regularly. _Lets see. Eggs, milk, sausages, fish, cheese, apples, tangerines…Mmm, chocolate milk._ Kain pulled out the container and shut the fridge door. He set it down before going to search through the cupboards for a glass. After trying a few cupboards he managed to find the wine glasses. Too lazy to look any more, he pulled one out and began pouring himself some chocolate milk.  
>"Hey, mind pouring some for me?" Kaname asked, handing him another glass. Kain filled the glass and put the chocolate milk away. Kaname collected his glass and popped a couple blood tablets in, watching as they created a red taint in the brown milk.<br>"Do you think it'll help with the taste of the tablets?" Kain asked. Kaname shrugged and took a sip. He pursed his lips thoughtfully, tasting the mixture before nodding approvingly. Kain followed suit and found he enjoyed it.  
>"I only found one small carton of chocolate milk in there. We're gonna have to hide it if we don't want it to run out before lunch." Kain said, thinking of Aido. Kaname thought for a moment, still sipping his drink.<p>

"Morning, guys." Takuma said cheerfully, joining them.  
>"Chocolate milk and blood tablets for breakfast, hmm? Sounds good." He said, quickly getting himself a glass. Kain looked knowingly at Kaname, saying he'd proved his point. Once they'd all finished their drinks Takuma went back to the fridge. He came out a moment later with the eggs and some milk.<br>"What're you making?" Kaname asked.  
>"French toast." Takuma said brightly as he went about gathering the rest of the ingredients. The other vampires watched in interest as he put on a random apron that was hung up and began making the french toast.<br>"I didn't know you could cook, Taku." Shiki said. Takuma jumped and they all looked over to see Shiki leaning in the doorway, a seductive smirk on his lips as his tail swooped low and predatory.  
>"Though I have to say, you look good in an apron, but I wonder what you'd look like in <em>only<em> and apron." He said slyly. Takuma's eyes widened and his face turned beet red before he quickly turned back around and continued what he was doing, trying to ignore the feeling of Shiki staring at him. Shiki chuckled and went over to the other guys.

"I saw Aido in the common room. Sleeping beauty, he is." He said smirking. Kain couldn't help but chuckle, but Kaname's thoughts were travelling to his own sleeping beauty. One with silver hair and amethyst eyes. _And silky smooth, soft fur on his adorable ears and tail._ Kaname suddenly laughed as he realised what he was thinking. Kain and Shiki raised and eyebrow but he waved it off.

Meanwhile, back in Kaname's room…

Zero was pacing back and forth, trying to decide if he should go out and venture into the unfamiliar moon dorms in Kaname's borrowed pyjamas, or stay here and wait for the pureblood. He was starting to get hungry and he could smell the delicious scent of french toast downstairs. He wondered who was cooking it. Maybe Kaname. Could Kaname cook? He wanted to go downstairs and see, but he didn't even know where the kitchen was. He didn't want to go outside where there were other people he wasn't comfortable with, in a place he wasn't comfortable. He really hated sleep overs. Only, the difference was, he'd be waking up like this everyday from now on for who knows how long. He hoped the uncomfortable feeling would go away quickly so he didn't have to feel sick to his stomach with indecision. Maybe Kaname would be nice and bring him up a plate of steaming, fresh syrupy french toast for breakfast. _Or maybe he should go downstairs and get it himself and stop acting like a child dependant on Kaname._ This may be Kaname's room, but it wasn't his dorms. Okay, it pretty much was. But it belonged just as much to it's other residents. Zero sighed at his inner battle and finally gave in to go downstairs. But first to put some real clothes on. He walked over to Kaname's closet which he'd been told he could wear whatever he wanted as long as it got put back in the same shape he found it in. Hanging from the rack were several copies of the night class uniform, but underneath was a shelf that had piles of folded clothes. He carefully took some out, dismayed to find that it was all formal suits. _Damn, where did he get those comfy clothes?_ He pulled open a drawer in the bottom and quickly regretted it. _Kaname's underwear drawer._

-x-

lol, Zero just hit the jackpot ;) review!


End file.
